Forever True (Once in a life time)
by Trisride159
Summary: When you reach the age of 16, and you are selected, you go to the SHM. Where you try and find your "True love". Stupid right? There is no such thing as true love. Well not in my life. That is until I met HER At SHM, you go through a course to find your " Forever". ha. There is no such thing as "Forever". I never wanted one and never will. But some how HE changed my mind.
1. Chapter 1

None of these characters belong to me. This is a mix of many different books, put into one story. Please enjoy.

Tris POV

"OMG! IT CAME!" shouted Christina as she ran through the door.

"What came?" I asked not really caring. I was sipping coffee, and sitting at our dinning room table.

"Its your time to find your love!" she screamed. Waving a blood red invalop in the air above her head.

I almost spit out my coffee. WHAT! I put my coffee on the table and ran to Christina, and grabbed in envelope from her. I ripped it open.

There was a pink peace of paper that was hand written.

Dear Miss. Tris,

You are now of the age to come to the Sweethart

Masion, and find your true love. You will be expected

To stay for one year. You don't need to bring anything

Unless you would like to. A car will be there tomarrow

At noon too pick you up. Congradulations.

-Danna Herring( owner of SHM)

"OMG!" I scream after reading the note. "Im going to find my true love!" I am now jumping up and down. Then I stop and turn to Christina.

Her mouth was wind open and she was looking down at something in her hand.

It was a pink piece of paper like mine.

"I am to!" she said barely above a whisper. I almost didn't hear her

"What." I asked surprised.

"WE ARE GOING TO SHM!" she yelled.

Then we both where jumping up and down, giigling and holding hands.

" we should go celerbrate!" said Christina.

I don't really like to celerbrate. But this does call for one. " OK. Lets do it." I say and we run out the door, and head toward Bailey's bar.

That's all for now guys I hoped you liked it

Please R and C.


	2. Chapter 2

NONE of the characters belong to me.

Fours POV

"FOUR!" shouted my little sister Amelia.

I paused my game. " Hey guys I'll be right back." I said into the mic. I was playing Halo 4 with some of my friends. We had nothing better to do. It was a school night. And no one was having any partys. And I was tierd. I got up out of my chair, and ran down the stairs.

" This better be good Amelia." I say as I turn the corner from the stair well into the kitchen.

"Look. This came for you today." She said waving a blood red envelope in my face.

I grabbed it out of her hand, and ran back up the stairs, and slammed my door. I had the attick for my room. So no one could really hear me unless they were at my door.

" Guys!" I say as I force my mic on. " you are not going to believe what came in the mail today." I say ripping open the envelop.

" How much you want to bet we do?" asks Peeta

"I don't want to bet anything." I had the pink pieces of paper out of the envelop now. And read it out loud.

"dear Four, you have been invited to the SHM…."

" Dude. We know." Says Will. Obviouly annoyed.

" then why didn't you tell me?" I ask. Un pausing the game and shooting.

" We thought you got one already." Says Peeta.

"Yeah. Mine got here around nine am." States Will.

" Amelia just gave me mine. And aren't you guys exsited about this!?" I asked

" No. Why would we be?" asked Will

"Yeah. I mean its not like it's a big deal." Peeta agrees

" NOT A BIG DEAL! You have to be kidding. This is when we find our true love." I shot the alien guy infrunt of me.

"True. But it wont happen for a while." Says Peeta.

"yeah. So we don't have to freak out about it now." States Will.

" Guys it says that a car will be here tomarrow at nine." I say reading the card. Looking away from the game.

"WHAT!" They both shout. I flinch from the loudness and shock of them both yelling in the mic.

"Yeah. But I don't know about you. But im going to start packing. Bye."

" Wait bro. Put on skype." Says peeta.

I turn on skype from my computer. This is the time we start acting like teenage girls. If you don't believe me just wait.

"so what are you packing?" asks Peeta

"Xbox. We need to have something to contact eachother on." Says Will.

I start laughing.

"Whats so funny?"

"You guys." I say in between laughts. "It says don't bring anything, unless you want to."

" You mean, that you just made us log off for nothing!?"Will grumbled.

"No. I would never do that." I paused. "Its time to go to bed." I said and shut off the TV.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys thanks for your reviews. Here is some more of the story. Hope you like it.**

**Tris POV**

I woke up to my alarm.

My head throb from last night. So we went to Bailey's bar. And it was fun. I think.

Anyway, we had some shots. And let me just say this. Fuck. My head herts!

"HEY TRIS! THE CAR IS HERE!" Christina shouts from some where in the house.

Shit. I try and pull my covers off, and climb out of bed. But it just ends up with me doing a face plant on the ground.

I get up put on some black clothes, and run down stairs.

" There you are. The cars here." Says Christina grabing her suit case.

"You do know that we don't have to bring anything right?" I ask grabing an apple out of the fruit bowl.

" yeah. But I want to bring some of my shoes. I mean. I spent a lot of money on these babys." She says patting the suit case.

" And by money. You mean my money." I say. Im the only one who has a 'job'. I babysit. And the money around here is really good. I get 120 bucks a kid.

" Yeah. Anyway lets go."

And we rush out the door.

The car is really a limo. And when the driver opens the door for us, I already see some kids in there. 3 girls and 2 boys.

The girls are sisters. Triplets, and they all have red hair, long nose, big lips. And by big I mean BIG! They are gingers I guess you could say. But im pretty sure/ hope that they have a sole.

The boys, they are nothing alike. One has brown hair the other has blond. One is black. One is white. And the only thing they have in common is they are both fat.

I climb in first. And sit in the very back of the limo, farthest away from the other kids. I sit at the table in the back. It is pitch black in here. Only the lights on the floor that shine electrice blue are the only lights. Its just enough light, to see everyones faces.

Christina slides in next to me, and then the door is slammed shut.

" So. Um. I guess this is like a bus. I thought they would only come and pick us up." Christina said putting her bag in the seat next to her.

" Same here." I sigh, and put my head down and try to fall asleep.

**Fours POV**

"FOUR! WAKE UP! THE CAR IS HERE." Shout Amelia.

Great. I roll out of bed. My clock says it is 9am. CRAP! I rush and find some pants to put over my boxers. Then a shirt that is nice and tight, that will show off my muscles. I packed my Xbox, and all the games. And started to run down the stairs. Then I remembered.

Crap! My lucky underwear!

I ran back into my room, and throw open my underwear drowe. I dug through it as fast as I could. Then I found them. My care bear boxers. They where pink bears, and the back round was rainbow. Every time I wore these, I would always, A get the ladies. Or B get out of doing chores. So they are lucky.

I throw them in a bag and ran out of the room.

"Bye Amelia! Ill be back soon." I said as I hugged her.

" Four?" she asked

" Yeah?"

"Don't be an ass. Ok. Because if you are. Ill tell mommy and I will personaly come up there and deball you." She said smiling in her little girl voice.

I stared at her in horro. Oh well. Im used to it.

"ok." I said an ran out before she said anything else. When I opened the door, there was a black limo, was waiting. And Peeta and Will, came running up the lawn. With there bags in hand. – Probaly there Xboxs.-

" Lets go!" Peeta said smiling.

"Yeah. Im ready to unload, and met some girls." Will said.

" Lets do it!" I shouted. And we ran toward the door. Where the driver was waiting for us. He opened the door, and we went straight in. it was almost complete blackness. Only the blue lights, that where shinning through the floor, where the only lights.

We climbed in and looked around. Will was right behind me. I looked around. And saw the ginger girls. – who batted their eyes at us- and the fat guys,- you admired us, gay-. Then I turned. And that when I saw them. The hottest girls in the limo. They were sitting at the table in the back.

I elbowed Will, and noded my head toward them. Will nodded. We started our way towards the lovely ladies. Once we got there. There was two brown haired and one blond. The blond was taking to a girl that was wearing a black long sleeved shirt. She had gray eyes. And was really skin. Maybe a little to skinny. And she had her hair up in a braid.

Inbetween the two girls, was another girl, with brown hair. She had her head down, and was facing the other way. So I couldn't see much. All I know is that she was muscular. She wasn't fat nor skinny. She was perfect. She was wearing black also. Skinny jeans I think. And a tight short sleeve shirt. I could see her muscles popping out of the shirt, on her back.

Then the blond girl that had her back towards us was the same as the other girl who had her head down. She wasn't to fat or to skinny. But she wasn't perfect. She was also wearing black. She was wearing a black short sleve shirt, and black short shorts. Which I didn't mind.

" Hey girl, can we sit with you?" I asked. Using my famous smile.

The girls stopped talking and turned towards us. And the girl in the middle looked up at me. Her eyes met mine. They were the most beautiful shade of hazelish blue I have ever seen. And I felt like I was flying.

" Sure." Said the blond. Making me come back to the present. She was looking behind me. Same with the other girl. Probably looking at the guys.

" Thanks." I said. And I started toward the booth. Peeta grabed my arm.

" I can sit close to the wall, I like the wall." He said staring at the girl who was closest to the wall. Making her blush.

"ok." I said moving so he could get through. After Peeta slide in. I slide in before Will could even try to get in before me. I wanted to be as close as I could to the one in the middle.

Will slide in after me.

" Hey." I said. Using my cool voice.

"Hi." She said leaning up against the back of the booth with her arms crossed. She was looking aany wear but my eyes.

" Im Four." I said. I could hear my voice crack. But I don't think she didn't. at least I hope not.

" Nice. Like the number?" she asked. She still wasn't looking at me.

" Yeah." I said trying to move my head to wear she would meat my eyes. "Whats your name?"

"Why?"

Just by her answer, I knew this girl was going to be a like a mystery. Like a game. I knew I had to gain her trust.

" I told you mine. What if I see you again. What would I call you?" I asked smiling.

She finally looked at me. And she smiled. It was the most beautiful smile I had ever seen.

" Tris."

**I hope you liked it :) please R and C**


	4. Chapter 4

This one is to you Fourtris4664. Thanks for the compliments about my stories. It's nice to know that this story is being appreciated. And not just by you. But by a lot more people to.

Christina POV

When me and Katniss were interrupted by the boys. I thought it would be crappy looking boys. But turns out they aren't that bad. One isn't bad at all. He is supper hot! With his shaggy blond hair, pale celery green eyes, straight white teeth. He was also solid, pale. My perfect match.

"Sure." I said. Answering their question of sitting down with us.

The guy in front was about to sit down when the blond looking guy asked. "I can sit by the wall if you want."

Knowing he was into her. Katniss blushed. This girl is really hard core. I have never seen her blush before. In the 13 years I have known her never once have I seen her even look at a boy.

The blonde went in first, and then the guy who asked the question sat across from Tris. I could already tell he liked her. And he was a player. So I had to keep my eyes out for my little sis.

The last guy. Who sat across from me, is supper hot! With his shaggy blond hair, pale celery green eyes, straight white teeth. He was also solid, pale. My perfect match.

I just wish I knew, what went through his mind. I wonder if he felt the same about me.

He stared at me for what felt like forever. It made me feel special in a way. And in a way that made me feel judged.

"Sorry." He apologized shaking his head.

I sighed relieved that he wasn't staring at me anymore.

"I'm Will." He said reaching his hand across the table. Showing he is a good guy. But I am still going to keep my eye on him. And not just because he is hot.

"Christina." I say, taking his hand in mine. Right when I touched his palm, I felt a spark not a bad one, but it felt like fire was going from where he touched me up my arm and into my heart. I jumped. And toke my hand away from his. That was weird. I looked back up at him totally embarrassed.

But he wasn't looking at me. He was looking at his own hand. Did he feel it to? Then is piercing green eyes looked right into mine. they showed confusion, and then they changed to something else.

Was it love?

Katniss POV

I was talking to Christina about how I probably won't find a guy and it would take a miracle to get me even interested in one.

Then the miracle happened. With a voice that was annoying.

"Can we sit here?" the stupid voice asked.

I looked up annoyed that someone had interrupted us. But when I looked up the guy who had asked the question was looking at Tris. Great. I thought. She already has someone.

"Sure" said Christina. Looking at the guy behind the first. That's when I saw yellow. It pushed throw the two guys, and looked straight at me. He had a stocky build, about medium height with bright blue eyes and ashy blonde hair that falls in waves over his forehead. He was handsome.

"I can sit close to the wall if you want?" he asked the guys. Keeping his eyes on me the whole time.

I swear I blushed. But why? I have never blushed for a guy before. Heck anyone before. So why now? And why him?

He slides in the seat across from me.

"Hey." He said. His voice was deep. But not too deep. Just right.

"Hello." I said shyly. WHAT THE HECK! I have never been shy before either. What is wrong with me? I don't even know him. I take a deep breath to come myself down.

"My name is Peeta." He said clear as day.

"Katniss." I said. My voice was back to normal. Will as normal as it could get. It was still a little hesitant.

"That's a lovely name." he said pleasantly.

Ah fuck no. I can't be in love with a pleasant guy. Because I'm not pleasant. I am (one of the guys) I don't like make up and nail polish or anything but shorts and what not. I don't believe in hiding behind cover up. Or anything that was tested on an animal. Guys don't wear makeup. They show themselves. So why not girls. And when people say be yourself. then why do they put make up on?

All these stupid thoughts were racing through my head for no apparent reason.

"are you ok?" he asked

That broke my thoughts. "huh?"

"Are you ok?" he smiled

"Yeah. Are you?" I asked, not knowing what point he was trying to go for.

"Yeah. So um what do you do for fun?" he asked bashfully

"I play Xbox. You know Call of Duty, Black ops. You know gun games. What about you?" I ask looking up at him.

His mouth was hanging wide open.

"What?" I asked looking side to side. Ok everyone is talking on my right side. And Oh BAM. There's a wall on my left side. Ok.

"You're a girl." He stated

"And you're a sexist pig." I say looking at him with a 'like duh' face. "What's your point?" wow. That was a little rude. God Katniss why? Now he will never like me. Great.

" Haha. Your funny." He really laughed.

Ok so I was dead serious about him being a sexist pig. And he laughed. Wow.

"my point is that most girls, they don't like blood games. They like shopping, and gossiping. But you, your different." He said nodding to himself.

Great he thinks I'm different. That's not a good sign.

"I like that." He smiled.

And I blushed.

Hope ya liked please R and C

Resources

Read more: thecharacters#ixzz2wAzWso2Z Read more: thecharacters#ixzz2wAzWso2Z


	5. Chapter 5

Tris POV

Ok, so like one minute, us girls are having a good time reading and talking and hanging out. Then BAM! all these hot guys come over. which isn't that bad. but hey i need some girl time. i mean, im not much of girl- none of us are- but we need to talk about girl things sometimes.

"So what do you like to do?" Four asked in front of me.

He was hot, deep blue eyes. nice brown hair. Full lips.

"Hello?" His voice brought me back to the present.

I had been staring at his lips.

_God Tris! Why were you staring you stupid idiot. What is wrong with you? He is never going to like you now._

"Um. Sorry." i blushed. " Um. I dont know." i shrugged. i didnt look at him. i was still embarrassed that he cough me staring at his lips.

"What do you usually do?" He asked.

I knew he was a player just by the way he was talking. He was trying to get information about me. And i knew that he wouldnt like it. But you know what. I don't need him. I'm going the the Sweet Heart Mansion. So like yeah. I already have a person that im supposed to live with later this year.

"Um. Paintball, video games. You know." i said. I had gotten my confidence back. Well enough to look him in the eye.

"No. I really don't know." He said looking very surprised.

_Crap. Why does he not know what im talking about? I mean its what guys do to. Well everyone does it. At least I thought that everyone did that. _

_"_No!" He said loudly. Everyone in the limo, turned to look at us. "Sorry. Didn't mean to yell." he said nodding to everyone. Then there where eyes om me. And i blushed.

Christina, and Katniss were looking at me. Trying to make sure that i was ok. And not just go off of the word some guy says.

"Where ok." i said. I didnt say it loud though. Because i didnt know why everyone else had to know.

Christina and Katniss turned their heads, and glared at Four.

"It better be." They said.

And everyone laughter. So did I. I chuckled at how, my friends were so pertective. And i knew.-Even though I already did know-.

These are the people that I would always side with.

This was what friends where.

And then i started to talk to the boys who where talking to my sisters.

Because that's what families for.

Back up.

**_hope you liked it. again thanks to all of those that are reading and_**

**_leaving me reviews. i love hearing what you guys think about it._**

**_just please dont make it to mean. lol._**

**_-maximumride159_**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey People! I know I haven't been updating, but that's because I'm working on something else. And I have family stuff, and homework. But anyway. I'm working on a new story that I know you all will love. I'll let you all know the name of it when I publish it. This also means, that I probably will just stop updating my old stories, unless I get 10 reviews more.

So yeah. I need 10 reviews more to keep an old story. But I know that you all are going to like this next one I'm working on. Because its like Divergent. But its also completely different. Its got a lot of action, a little romance. And Tons of mystery to it! It should be out and on fanfiction by the end of this weekend at the earliest. And then around Christmas break at the latest.

Christmas break, I will be updating the stories that have 10 reviews or more. ( I mean 10 new reviews or more) I will be updating so much over Christmas. You guys are going to hate me. LOL. I really do hope you all stick with me. And help me out with my writing.

These stories on here, are not just for fun ideas. ( not for me at least) I'm wanting to know y'alls opinions. I want to become a better writer. This way I can write a book, and you guys will love it. So please keep helping me thanks

-Trisride159


	7. Chapter 7

** Peeta POV**

I looked at Four.

_ Why the hell did he yell?_ I thought to myself.

I overheard some of his and the girl sitting across from him conversation. From what I last heard, was that the girl was telling him what she liked to do. Unless I missed something, then Four just totally exploded. There is only one other time he has ever yelled like that. But he wasn't in any type of danger. His father wasn't here. Maybe he felt threatened.

I looked toward the girl, who was sitting across from Four. Who was now talking to Will on the other side of Four. I sized her up. She didn't look threating. With her small frame, and welcoming smile.

I looked back towards Four. His eyes were closed, and he was taking deep breaths. I toke notice in the eyes that where watching us. Including Katniss. Trying to pass it off as a bro slap on the back, I slapped his shoulder, and squeezed it. Then mumbled under my breath "You ok there man?"

His tense body seemed to relax a bit.

" Yeah." He said opening his eyes, and lifting his head a bit higher. " Yeah I'm good. I just… yeah." He looked towards me, and based on the hard look he gave me, he knew he just messed up badly.

I patted his back and gave him the _'yeah ya did buddy. Yeah ya did.'_ He gave a little nod.

I turned my attention back to Katniss who was eyeing me and Four. And smiled as warm as I could. Hoping that she wouldn't feel freighted of Four. Or me.

**Thank you all for the comments. This is to all of my rewires. I know that I haven't updated this in a LONG time. And your reviews have all made me want to write more. So it really does mean a lot to the author when people review a story. Thank you all **


	8. Chapter 8

**3 Hours Later**

**Tris POV**

The car ride toke forever! We made our last stop about 2 hours ago. Now we were headed towards SHM. I was excited about the car ride, and that I was across from Four. But after he freaked out, I haven't really said anything. Well, not to him. Instead I got to know his friends.

_Will for example. Will loves to show off how smart he is. In-fact, if someone says anything to do with… anything. Will, will go into details about it. Like I learned that even though chocolate isn't the healthiest thing in the world. It comes from a plant. And the reason I learned this was because I said I wanted a drink. I have no idea how it got to chocolate. But hey. Whatever. So I decided that Will is a good guy. Based on the way Christina looked at him, and acted with him showed that she agreed. Maybe she already found her ' true love'._

_ Though Will didn't react at all to Fours break out. He seemed like he would protect Christina. Will was the type of guy that your mom and dad would encourage you to be with. And watching how Christina and him were looking at each other. Based on the way they related to each other. When one would move the other would as well. Like magnates. They were already close. But no matter how good they looked at or with or whatever each other. Something told me that he was hiding something. And that something wasn't small._

_ Peeta on the other hand, wasn't anything like Will. He wasn't really into the answers to the universe like Will was. He was more of the listening type. It seemed to me like he would listen to someone tell a story, and then he wouldn't say anything. Not until the end. When someone was talking, he toke it to heart. He would study the person that was speaking. And visualize what they were saying. He showed more caring than anything else. Which wasn't bad at all. But I still had second thoughts about him._

_ Peeta looked like an open book. But I knew he had secrets. When Four yelled at me, Peeta reacted in a way that was very calm. Peeta knew his surroundings. He knew that there were others watching Four after his freak out. Yet Peeta reacted in a very mature yet brotherly way. With the pat on the back and whisper ( that I'm almost 100% sure I was the only one who saw him speak.) and the look that he gave Four. _

_ Peeta wasn't the type of person that I wanted around my friend. But I wasn't going to say anything to Katniss. Because the look she gave Peeta was like the look Christina gave Will. And based on the way Peeta looked at her. Like she was a game. He knew it. He knew she liked him. Because he's seen it before. Peeta was a player. And I wasn't ok with that._

I was still judging Peeta and Will, when I got this feeling of being watched. Of being judged myself. I've felt this feeling before. When I was walking from school every day. The hairs on the back of my neck standing. Feeling like they were trying to get away from something. My heart pumping fast with adrenaline, causing my breathing to speed up. And making my brain go fuzzy.

I turned my head away from Peeta to the right, and that's when I saw the most beautiful dark blue eyes ever. I couldn't look away. They had me trapped in there dark ocean water waves. The only speak of light was near the darkest part of the ocean. Even though the light speak was so small. I could still feel the nice warmth of the sun as it broke through the dark ocean sky. I could feel it as it moved through out my body.

" Tris." I heard a voice. But it seemed so far away. Like in another universe.

"Tris." The ocean and warmth that I felt disappeared when a hand was waved in frunt of my face. "Earth to Tris. Come in Tris." Christina said as she waved her hand in front of my eyes.

I shook the daydream away, and turned to face Christina. Her brown eyes showing excitement, and something else…worry?

"Yes?" I asked.

"Hello silly girl!" Christina blabbed in my face. " WHERE HERE!" She grabbed both my shoulders and shook me. " Come on!" She grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of my seat.

The driver was holding open the door, and waiting for our group of 6 to come out. I didn't even realize we stopped. Let alone that the 15 other people that were in the limo with us all had gotten off.

Once I stepped out I hissed. Being in a dark limo for so long, and then coming out to a bright sun, hurt my eyes making me see white. I started blinking as Christina lead me by my wrist down what felt like a concert pathway. I kept blinking. Trying to get used to the bright Sun to see the mansion. But before my eyes could truly take in the view, I was out of the Suns bright rays, and inside a dim room.

My eyes adjusted faster to the darker room than they did outside. And I was happy they did. I looked around at my surroundings. First making sure that Katniss was right behind me. Which she was. And she was looking around in wonder.

I moved my eyes from her wonder filled face, and looked around. I toke in everything. I toke in the deep grey walls, and how they made a square room around the 30 of us. I moved my eyes to the two white outlined windows on either side of the bronze double doors that we came in through. I scanned the details that outlined the rooms ceiling. How they white rim had images of cupid in his diaper aiming an arrow at what looked like a girl, then hearts were surrounding the girl in the image next to it, then the next was a boy getting shot by a love arrow, then the hearts. And the last image was of the two kissing.

I moved my gaze to the floor. Which was made of granite white with black specks in it. There was nothing covering the floor or the walls. Everything was plain. The only thing that stood out in here was the trim.

As I moved my eyes and started to rescan the room, a soft voice sounded. Interrupting the quite of the wonder filled faces of the 30 teens.

" Hello young ones." I looked towards where I heard the welcoming voice. A lady stood at the opened archway farthest from the front door that I was dragged through not even a minute ago.

The lady couldn't have been more than 27 years old. With her 6 inch black high heels, and a short white pencil skirt that barley reached mid thigh, and a very lose fitting black blouse. Her blond hair going straight down a little past her breast. She wore red lip stick, and had blue eyes.

Normally, I would of yelled out a Barbie joke. But I was to stunned to be here to speak. She stood on a platform that was two steps up from where we all stood watching, and waiting for her to speak and tell us what to do. Once she scanned us over, making sure everyone was looking at her. She spoke.

" My name is Lauren. I will take you to your deciding location." Her voice ringing throughout the whole room. " Ladies first." She said addressing for the 'ladies' to follow her. " Men." Lauren then turned to where the most group of guys were standing. " If you will please wait here. Your guide will be here shortly to show you to your deciding location."

With that said, Lauren turned on her heels and started to head towards the white outlined opening in the wall ahead. I felt someone push me softly forwards, and turned to fined Katniss smiling slightly at me. Her Brown eyes unsure of what's to come next. I returned her smile then turned around, and started flowing Christina to our 'deciding location'.

…**..**

**Four POV**

I watched as Lauren lead the girls out of the room and turned left. When Lauren came in all the guys started freaking out and calling dibs. Which was stupid. Because first she isn't in our 'class', and second she already found her 'true love'.

I watched until all of the girls were out of the room, then I shoved Peetas hand off my shoulder. I didn't listen to Lauren at all. I only looked at her once. When she silently demanded everyone's attention. But once she looked away, I looked back to _Her._

_ She_ was so strange. When I blow up on the limo, everyone stared at me warily. Some even soaked away. But not _Her._ No. She stayed where she was. She didn't tell her friends to move or anything. In fact if I remember correctly, she told her friends that ' everything was ok'. She didn't look at me with fear. ( true she didn't look at me until the end of the ride.) But she still treated me with semi respect.

I wasn't paying attention to anything else but _Her._ So when I saw her start walking forward, towards the doorway, away from me. I started to follow. Until Peeta grabbed my shoulder to hold me in place.

" Wow. Would you look at that." Will stated from next to me.

I turned to look at him with a face that said _' would you look at what?'_ his face was full of amusement. And knowing Will, he was going to make fun of me in a very smart way. Then later dumb it down for me.

" Fours in love." He stated in a whisper. But it came across as a shout through the almost dead silent room. His statement causing a couple guys to turn around and look at him and laugh. I was still waiting for the smart part, but he said nothing. I turned and looked at him dead in the eye.

"Ok." I stated calmly. I wasn't going to dine it nor was I going to agree with it. I don't believe in all that ' true love' lovey dove crap. But that doesn't mean I'm not very, highly interested in _Her._ I looked away from Will. And got lost in my thoughts as we waited for..…something.

I thought back to the way she looked at me in the limo. When I blow up on her. When she looked me straight in the eye and seemed to challenge me. Seemed to think that I was just a poor puppy, and she looked at me with pity. I can't take anything anyone gives me. But pity. From anyone piss's me off. But pity from her. It hurt. It hurt like a real physical pain. Like someone was punching me in the stomach.

But then when I saw her watching, and listening. Learning. Everything she could about Peeta and Will. The way she was protecting her friends. The way she watched them. It was the same look she gave me. But I noticed it wasn't pity. It was interest. Then to prove my point. With the way she looked at me before her friend interrupted us. I called back the memory.

The memory of her round blue-grey eyes. How they were reminded me of a bright blue sky, with little grey clouds floating in places. But it wasn't a sad type of grey. It was a welcoming grey that shot warmth through my body. She looked at me with wonder. The way her eyes stayed locked on mine. That she didn't look away. It was as if she was trying to show me her sole.

She made me feel welcomed. For the first time in my life. Someone has made me feel welcomed. Someone has shown me love, and wonder. And even a little hope. Someone has finally shown me all these things that have never been shown to me before. And it wasn't just anyone. It was _Her._ _She_ was the one to show me this. Just by looking at me. I wonder what else she could show me?

I don't know anything about feelings. I don't know anything about trust, love, welcome, hope, faith, interest, or belief. But she showed me.

I've never been sure of my feelings. I didn't have a mother who showed me love and care. I didn't have a dad that taught me how to build something, or get girls. Instead I had a dad that beat me, and a dead mother. I didn't know what love felt like. Getting or giving.

I might not be completely sure about my feelings. But I do know one thing for sure.

_**She was mine.**_

And no one is going to take me away from her. And no one is sure as hell going to take her away from me. She is my other half.


	9. Chapter 9

**Four POV **

About ten seconds after the girls left, our guide Ryan came and lead us to our deciding area. We walked into the same room the girls where in. Tall ceiling with a very big golden chandelier reflecting the light off the floor to ceiling windows. The blood red walls seeping into the tanned/golden floor.

There were tables set up on either side of the 20x20 room. Each table would sit 8 people, and had white table cloths that touched the floor. There was no need for candles on the table because of how much light the chandelier gave off.

I looked over the room, I toke notice in how Ryan lead us guys over to the left side of the room, away from the girls. I sat down at the farthest table from the front of the room that held a small stage with a podium, and a screen. On the wooded podium was a small block box. It looked to be like a jewelry box. Only more depressing.

Once everyone was sitting down at a table, (not all the tables filled because of how small our class was.) Laurens voice rang throughout the room as she spoke from the podium.

"Ladies and gentlemen." She paused as her eyes once again scanned the groups of tables to make sure everyone's eyes where one her. And as if she knew I wasn't paying attention last time, she stared right at me as she spoke. " You are here to take your Decision quiz. The first step in your Forever process." Laurens eyes didn't move from mine as she stared me down. I didn't move my eyes either. It was challenge. I knew it. Marcus has done this so many times. And if I didn't look away in appliance. He would beat me. But I wasn't so worried about Lauren. Hell I wasn't worried about anything. Except _Her._

I wanted to look at her. Make sure that she was ok. But I wasn't about to bow down like a puppy to this bitch. If anything, she was going to bow to me. I refuse to be here, and have someone feel like they rule over me. I already deal with that home. If you want to call it that. As we stared each other down, she kept on speaking.

"Your quiz will be given to you through the computer screens on your table. Once you finish, please sit quietly, and wait till everyone is done." Her light blue eyes turned to a very stormy dark blue. Seeing as how I won't let her have power over me, where I'm pretty sure everyone else already has let her. "You have ten minutes." Her tone changed from her calm voice to stern.

If no one has noticed our eye war, they probably have now. Seeing how Laurens voice has changed, they would have looked up saw where she was looking. Then saw me just staring right back at her with the same amount of sternness. The only differences are that on the outside I looked nice and calm. Putting all my anger into my stare. No one moved to begin. Not that I saw.

"Lauren." Whispered a ruff, deep voice. Almost a warning sound.

She eyed me a little longer, and with a squint of her eye, I knew she didn't want to look away, clamming defeat. I smirked at how she was forced to oblige the man talking to her, and how yet she was so determined to beat me. Then she turned to the man, and shouted that she was coming, and walked out.

I looked around the room, and saw all pairs of eyes were on me. Well, all but one.

**Tris POV**

I knew the staring contest crap was over when Christina turned around in her chair and sighed.

"Well that was interesting. Don't ya think?" She asked as she leaned over to whisper in my ear. I had already started taking the stupid 'quiz'. It was mainly just questions about what you look for in a male partner. And how your dream guy looks. And all that jazz.

"I don't know. I didn't see." I stated simply as I hit submit, and sat up to look at her.

Katniss was on my other side. She just started her quiz as well. She had also watched the interaction between Four and Lauren. I only saw the it all. Well up until Lauren said began. Then I decided to get my quiz over with.

…**.**

30 minutes later, a guy comes to the podium. Probably didn't want Lauren to freak out again. Ryan was about 6 foot. He had perfect white skin. No tattoos, or scars. He had a full beard. ( I don't get why guys grow it all the way out.) And brown short hair, with soft brown eyes. He was pretty ripped, and if I was interested in him. I would say he looks cute. But I'm not. So yeah. No.

"Your Quiz results have been checked, and now is time for stage two for your 'Forever'." His voice was ruff, and deep. He must have been the one to call Lauren off the stage. I don't get why they call it your Forever. It's stupid. Why not call it your result or something. Forever just sounds cheesy.

"I will begin by calling your name. When you hear your name, you will walk up and get your apartment key. You have been matched up with the person, that has the interest you are looking for, and you have the interest that they were looking for. So to begin…" Ryan gave a little cough, and called out the first name.

"William, Hannah." Ryan's voice ran out through the room.

No one moved.

"William Hannah." Ryan called again.

There was movement from the girl's side. One of the red heads that were in the limo walked forward. I could tell she was nervous. The way she walked. Hesitant. She made her hands into a fist, then flat hand, then back to fist. Her little white skirt was just above mid-thigh. Her red t-shirt, a low V neck. She was desperate to get back to her seat.

Hannah walked up to the stage, and grabbed the key Ryan handed her, then went back to her seat. She sat with her twin sisters, and put her head down. Wow. She really didn't like the attention.

"William Katie." Ryan called.

One of Hannah's sisters walked up to the stage. Only this one enjoyed the attention a little too much. She waved her hips back and forth, and strutted to the stage. Once she grabbed her key, she said "Thank you Ryan." Ryan just nodded. Even though Katie was trying to be a slut. As she walked back she winked at some guys and blew kisses. I laughed when none of the boys reacted.

"William Hailey."

The next William went up. She also loved the attention.

"Manning Sammy." Ryan called.

Name after name after name. When he called all the other girls names, he called mine.

"Prior, Beatrice."

I stood up slowly. I hated that he called me Beatrice. I hate it when people use my full name. It makes me feel all small, and girly. When really. I didn't take orders from anyone.

I take a deep breath and walked to the stage. I heard a few cat whistle. (Christina and Katniss) I laughed. I practically ran to the stage, grabbed my key, and then turned to sit down. But before I could take a step back towards my table. Ryan grabbed my wrist. I heard a chair scoot across the floor, but didn't look back.

"Can I help you?" I asked in a warning voice. No one grabbed me like that. Really. No one has ever grabbed me like that. I didn't know what to do but pull away. And I tried. But his grip was super tight on my arm.

"Keep it a secret." Ryan whispered. His eyes staring into mine. I searched them for any type of hidden meaning. But found nothing.

"Keep what a secret?" I challenged. I had no idea what this guy was drinking. But I sure as hell didn't want to find out. Ryan leaned in closer. And opened his mouth to say something. But before another sound came from his mouth, I felt a pull on my other arm. Ryan loosed his grip when he was whispering to me, that the pull was just enough to get me out of his hand.

I wasn't able to see who was pulling me, because once I had turned around, there was no one there. But there was still a hand on my arm.

"You never touch a lady like that." Threatened a deep voice.

Shit. Not him again.

I pulled at his hand. He wouldn't let me go. What the hell? The grip on my elbow got tighter. Not tighter as in trying to hit me. But as in protective. What the hell?

I turned and saw Four was right in Ryan's face. Four was saying things to Ryan that I wouldn't dare say. Fours body was ridged. I knew that he was about to knock Ryan out. For what? I don't know. But I knew that if I didn't act quickly, things were going to turn uglier than they already where, really fast.

I tried walking back to my table. Trying to pull Four along, but he wouldn't let me go, nor was I strong enough to pull him an inch from Ryan. I tried pulling Fours arms, hitting his hand, and even yelling at him. But nothing worked. I was about to give up when I saw Fours hand go up.

_FOUR WAS GOING TO HIT RYAN!_

My thoughts screamed at me. I don't know why I did what I did next. But all I knew was that Ryan just grabbed my arm. Sure he said something to me that I thought was a threat. But that didn't mean should get knocked out for it. Before my mind reacted, I jumped in front of Fours hand.

The next thing I hear is a crack. And an earsplitting scream.


	10. Chapter 10

**Four POV**

I listened to every word that came out of Ryan's mouth. I didn't know what _Her _name was. I couldn't remember. I know she told me before. But I was distracted.

"William Hannah" Ryan called out.

I looked towards _Her_ table. No movement. Instead I see a red head walk towards Ryan to accept the key. And by the way she moved those hips, let me know she loved all the eyes on her. Hell, she was hot. But not the hottest.

Ryan called out all the William sisters' names. But I just kept my eyes on _Her._

I was watching _Her_, when she moved. I state straight up, no longer was my head in my hand, nor was my elbow on the table. I had my head up in a state of panic.

_ Shit! I missed the name!_

But when I saw it wasn't her going up to get her key. But it was here friend with the black short hair. I relaxed a little.

_What if I did miss her name? _I chuckled to myself._ I would be the only one to go up to her and ask her name. Even though she has already told me it. She would see me as an idiot. _I smirked.

"Prior, Beatrice." Ryan called.

I heard the name, but didn't look at her table. That wasn't her name, her name started wit think. Plus, she hasn't answered to any of the others.

" How long does this thing take?" I asked Peeta who looked to be fast asleep. With his head in his hand, being held by his elbow on the table. I gave a little huff. He needs to be awake. So I hit his arm and his head slammed on the table.

"I shot him!" Peeta said loudly as he woke. The loudness of what he said made almost all the guys look back at us. Most of the others laughed. But based off the way that Ryan kept going about his business, handing the girl 'Beatrice' her key….

_HER!_ _Her name is Beatrice. I thought it started with a T._

I watched with glee having finally found out her name. I watched as she grabbed the key and turned to sit down. But before she was completely turned, Ryan grabbed her arm. Not even thinking about all the eyes still on our table thanks to Peetas scream, and the question I tried to ask him, I pushed my chair back hard. So hard it gave off a loud screech.

I didn't even care what I was doing. The only thing that was running through my head was that NO ONE! NO ONE! Grabbed Beatrice. And based on the hold he had on her, and the way her body looked rigged. Told me he was hurting her.

I started walking toward the stage. I watched Beatrice's body as she tried to pull away. When she didn't turn all the way around again, I started walking faster. As I got closer I heard Ryan make a threat. I was about 20 feet from the front of the room. And hearing Ryan's words made me run!

I ran straight towards Beatrice as fast as I could. Once I got there, I grabbed her other arm. I pulled her towards me. Ryan didn't put up much of a fight ( which was good. Because I would hurt him even more than I was about to) making my pull on her other arm just enough to get her out of his grip, pulling her behind me. Trying to protect her incase Ryan had any other stupid ideas.

I was about to scream at him for hitting my girl. But then I remembered. We are here to find our 'true love'. So if I say that she was my girl, then I would be kicked out, and so would she. Because they would think that we were truly together. So I decided to make it know to him in a different way.

" You never touch a lady like that." I stared him dead in the eyes.

I was right in his face. I still had my hand wrapped around Beatrice arm. I needed something to keep me steady. I needed something that would remind me of why I decided to risk everything to come up here. I needed her. So when I felt her try and pull out of my hold, I tightened. I couldn't do this without her.

Once I felt I had a nice protective hold on her. I started going off on Ryan. Using words that weren't in my vocabulary. I don't even know why I chose them. But for some reason I did, and they came out sounding like I used them all the time. Making me wonder if this was really who I was.

Ryan didn't seem scared at all. He looked like he's' been cussed out and threatened a thousand times. I scanned Ryan's eyes, and when I saw no fear, I thought I was doing something wrong.

_I had to scare him! And I guess I wasn't doing it right. I thought of how I looked when Marcus beat me. Then I compared it to Ryan's. They looked nothing alike. My eyes were full of tear, where Ryan's where full of boredom. I guess there really is only one way to scared people. And that was through violence. _

_ You need to learn to never touch Beatrice like that!_ I screamed at him through my mind. _Or any other girl! You never handle or touch other women like that!_ I though this, causing my anger to grow. I heard noises coming from somewhere far off in the distance. But I was so deep in anger that I couldn't understand them. Nor did I care. The only thing I cared about was Ryan looking terrified as I usually did. With those visons running through my mind, my scared face reflected at me through my father's hate filled eyes. Then Ryan's bored face. I raised my fist.

I felt someone trying to pull me back, then hands grabbing my arm. Then I heard Beatrice voice. And my thoughts started coming back to me.

_ What the hell was I doing?_ I realized my fist was in the air. Then I remembered _Beatrice. You grabbed her! _

_No stop! I don't want to do this!_ I shouted at myself. I tried to put my arm down, but my mind wasn't listening to me. It was listening to my Marcus side.

_You hurt my girl!_ It screamed. _You shall die!_

_No! I wasn't like this! I didn't want to hurt him. I just wanted to scare him. _ I study Ryan's face. He looked scared enough as it was. His brown eyes showing fear as the study my fist.

_You only learn if you're beat._ My Marcus side said.

_NO!_ I tried again. But I fist was going forwards.

_It's for your own good._

My Mind froze. My fist flying towards Ryan's face. I couldn't believe I just thought that. Marcus was controlling me even though he wasn't even here. No! I won't have that!

I felt a breeze, and my other arm that was holding Beatrice came in front of me. She was right in front of the way my fist was flying. She is going to take the hit for him!

** Tris POV**

I was ready to take the hit. Then I heard a loud crack, and an ear splitting scream.

But I didn't feel anything. My face was just fine. I opened my eyes, and saw that Four had his eyes closed, and his head hanging down. I followed his arm that had been flying towards my face just seconds ago. It had landed on the podium. The wood had been cracked from force that came from the hit. The crack started at the top, and stopped near the middle.

I looked towards Ryan. He had been the one to scream. His hand on his heart, and he wasn't sitting where he was before. He was now 5 feet back. I looked at Four. He seemed to be having a war with himself. His face would turn to the look of anger, then controlling. As if he was trying to protect himself from something inside him.

"Four." I whispered. I didn't want to stand up here any longer.

Then I remember where we were. All eyes were on us. Every pair of eyes were looking from him to me, and back again. I couldn't help but blush out of embarrassment. But I couldn't worry about that just yet. I looked back to Four. His head hanging, eyes closed, having a war with himself. Just like before.

I don't know what I was thinking, when I put both my hands on either side of his face. The arm that he had grabbed me with, hung loosely to me. Sending sparks up my arm. Where my hands touched his face, also made me feel sparks. My must have spooked Four. Because his eyes shot open, and looked around in furry. As if feeling a threat.

Scared myself based on his reaction, I moved my hands back towards my sides. But then when his blue eyes locked with mine, I couldn't move any father. I watched as his eyes turned from dark to light. My hands hanging in the air between us made me feel like we were safe. Even though I have small arms. I still felt like no one could see us. No one could see this exchange of emotions we were showing each other through our eyes.

"Go sit down!" Ryan said. His voice holding a scent of power. After he just screamed, he had a lot of courage to me shouting at us. But when I turned and looked over at him, I saw to big body builders standing on either side of him. They both had short black shirts on, and shaved heads. Scary.

I looked away, afraid that one of the big boys would think of me as a threat based on the way I was looking over them. Once I looked back at Four, I saw his eyes staring at him hold a stare of challenge. It was loud and clear.

So thinking it was best for not just Four and me but those big boys, I grabbed Fours arm, and dragged him down the steps, and toward the crowds of tables. I stared at the floor not wanting to see all the eyes on us.

I noticed when we came to the end of the tables when Christina got up and practically ran to me. She pulled me into a hug, causing me to release Four- which I kind of did mind. - And knowing Christina, she was glaring at Four. Once I pulled away from her, I turned to Four, only he wasn't there anymore. Instead, I saw him looking at me like he was doing throughout most of the ceremony from him table.

Finally things where back to normal. Well normal for now.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey readers :) **

**I am soo happy that you all love the stories. :) I will keep updating them as soon as I can. But right now, I'm having some problems. My grandfather, sister, and grandma all passed away, my brother went to the marines, and my father, and mother are in the hospital. Its a lot for a 15 year old to handle. but I will be updating as soon as I can.**

**but the storry Yes? or No? Has been taken over by my friend. She has changed too much for me to keep writing it. So she will now be doing that. but thank you all for the reviews. If you have any ideas, or questions, just private message me, and I will be happy to answer them,**

**Thanks again!,**

**-Trisride159**


End file.
